


Falling Up, Down, and Head Over Heels

by Faeruy



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bad Jokes, Crushes, F/F, Fluff, Flying, Funny, Gen, Secret Crush, Silly, Yellow-Freeform, falling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 22:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3546224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faeruy/pseuds/Faeruy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In "Best Day Ever" Nora sends Yang flying into the air with just a watermelon on a stick.  Yang finds herself in the air for a very long time, with nothing but her thoughts.  What's a girl to do without her guntlets? A look at the inner workings of the Yellow of team RWBY, with a healthy dose of Bumbleby shipping thrown in for good measure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling Up, Down, and Head Over Heels

The last thing I remember is the smell of watermelon and something very large and very green coming towards me. Then everything seemed to explode. Like a firework going off with a bang. Or a "Yang."

Okay, it definitely didn't work as well the second time. 

But still, everything had gone black for a second, and now I have no idea where I am. I still smell watermelon -and also turkey - but everything's bright, the wind is rushing past my face and I can't hear the food fight anymore. Sure was a windy day.

Or is it just me?

Am I falling?

Or flying?

Me, the buxom blonde Beacon brat blinked, and looked around. Bad idea. I'm spinning, and it's making me dizzy. I got a few glimpses though; mostly sky, but I can see Beacon below me and I'm definitely still going in an upwards direction. Away from the cafeteria and Beacon. Crap. Oh well. All I have to do is activate...

Oh no wait. Those are turkeys. Ember Cecilia is on my bed. In my room. Not on my wrists. Double crap. 

Gotta stop spinning anyway. Maybe if I move my wrist like so, and my leg like so…. There we go. Still going up. How high am I?

SO HIGH. THIS IS AWESOME!

"WOOOO!"

Who would've thought Nora could get so much lift out of a watermelon on a stick? Man, if she ever hit me with Magnhild, and I had my gauntlets…. I could go to the MOON! We'll have to try that sometime. If I ever get back down.

Am I still going up?

Yup. Dammit. Now what do I do?

I wonder how the rest of Team RWBY's doing…. I mean, I saw Weiss get taken out… and Ruby went to go help her… so she's out too maybe…. I think Ren and Jaune are out on JNPR, so that just leaves…. Nora and Pyrrha against Blake? Oh…..

"AVENGE ME BLAKE!"

Not that it'll do any good. Even if she has like super-Faunus hearing (Do Faunus' have better hearing, or is it just sight? I can't remember) she'll never hear me. I'm too far away. Still, if anyone can take down those two, it'll be my girl Blake. I think? I hope. I hope I come back down someday and get to see everybody again. I'd give them all a big hug. With my hands that now smell of turkey. Why do I even still have these? Just need to punch them off - there we go! No more turkey. Why are they going down while I'm going up still? I hope they don't kill anyone when they land. Unless it's a Grimm. Could they land on a Grimm? Where will I even land?

Eh. Best not to worry about it until I start heading down again. This flying thing would be a lot more fun if I was actually going somewhere, and I wasn't missing out on the food fight and helping my gorgeous partner take down our enemies.

Wait… what?

Oh hey! I think I'm slowing down. Yup. Slower, slower….. Aaaaand…. Stop.

Hey! I think I can see my neighborhood from here! Scratch that, I can see all of Remnant from here! This is awesome. Definitely going to have to give this a go again. With real weapons. That way I have something to break my fall.

And I'm falling. Hope I can aim for Beacon. Maybe the fight will still be going! I can come back in, land like a boss and be the hero who saves the day. I can see it now. I come smashing in, take out JNPR with a single punch each. Weiss will be avenged, Ruby will be protected and Blake will love me forever.

Woah, slow down Yang.

"I can't slow down. I'm falling, and I have no control over my speed."

Good point, but not what I meant, me. I meant about Blake.

"I like Blake."

Sounds weird when I say it out loud. Although it may just be that my ears are popping from the altitude or something. Kinda feels weird too. It shouldn't. Of course I like Blake. She's my partner. Like Ruby is my sister and I like her, and Weiss is my teammate and I like her… sometimes. And Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren are my friends and I like them. 

But it's not the same. Because I don't have a crush on the rest of them.

Oh. OH.

Well… that could be awkward.

Dammit Yang, it doesn't even make sense. You like doing things, and excitement and fun. She likes… books and studying and boring stuff. Which does come in handy when you need help with homework. And she does help you with homework a lot. And she's pretty, and strong, and fast and interesting and we work really well together. Okay, so maybe it does make a little bit of sense. Fine.

"I like Blake."

Sounds better this time around. Am I smiling? I think I'm smiling. My teeth are really cold. Still doesn't make the situation any less awkward. I mean, we're partners. We share bunk beds. We're in the same room as two other people, one of whom is Ruby. It's not like there's any privacy. And if things go bad and we don't get along? We're stuck together as partners anyway. It could be a total disaster. Or it could be awesome. Because I'm awesome. And she's really, really fantastic. We'd be great together.

Not that it matters. She probably doesn't like me that way anyway.

How do you know, Yang?

She didn't tell you, her partner, that she was a Faunus and used to be White Fang. She told monkey-boy first. That kinda hurts. I mean, we have talked a lot since then, and I think we trust each other more now then ever but… is it enough? Could she like me? I mean, the way that I like her? I mean, I thought she kinda liked Sun in that way, but she's Blake and it's hard to tell. Even now she's still mysterious and that's fascinating.

"ARGH!"

Yang, this train of thought is taking you nowhere. 

Because I'm not on a train, I'm in the air. And I'm definitely going somewhere. I'm falling somewhere. I just wish I knew where.

I SEE BEACON! Okay. Just move your arm a little this way, stick out your chest a little bit more, (I have the best bra ever, I swear) and we'll be back in the cafeteria in no time. At least I think that's the cafeteria. Hard to tell, everything's going by in a blur. But there's a building with a hole in the roof, and it's getting closer and closer.

Huh. I thought that Nora had made a tower out of the tables. Why does everything look put back together? Oh hey, I think I can see everyone. They're okay! It doesn't look like they're still fighting though. That's a shame.

Man, I'm coming in really, really fast. And I don't have a landing strategy planned. Should have thought of that sooner.

Oh…oh CRAP.

"AAAAAUUUUGH!"

Explosion. Crash. Blackness.

Nailed it.


End file.
